


[podfic] in another life (you and i)

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sad Handies, Steve is a murderer!, Tony is suicidal!, nobody is having a good time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks
Summary: podfic of "in another life (you and i)," by isozymeIt’s a man, half-clad in silver armor. His face is covered by an angular mask, eyes glowing blue slits. The suit is a sick frankenstein of Captain America and Iron Man. Tony raises his palms, readying a repulsor blast.The man opposite him raises a red-gloved hand which, like a terrible mirror, bears an identical repulsor.The Civil Warrior makes it to Earth-616 six months too late.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[podfic] in another life (you and i)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in another life (you and i)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548413) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



> a very merry fandom stockingmas to the insanely talented isozyme! your work was truly a pleasure to read

22:10

[stream & download (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jjh4d6lssmnvdp8/in%20another%20life%20%28you%20and%20i%29.mp3?dl=0)

Cover Artist: WhenasInSilks

intro & outro music: "In Another Life," by Vienna Teng

background effects from [Audio Library](https://youtu.be/evsCVTs-_s8)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for listening! if you enjoyed, please let the author know; the original story is linked at the top


End file.
